


the stars and your big star next to it

by yurileclerc



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hair Braiding, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurileclerc/pseuds/yurileclerc
Summary: "You're beautiful, my Ferdie. I hope you know that."orDorothea braids Ferdinand's hair.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	the stars and your big star next to it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvainplath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainplath/gifts).



> for my lovely friend, vie. i hope you like it :>  
> the title is from fancy by twice. i didnt know what else to do

When the door to Dorothea and Ferdinand's home swings open, she knows what to expect. Her husband is a dramatic with a stressful job - that being the Prime Minister after all. He flops down in the space beside Dorothea, who had been enjoying a book recommended by Manuela, and groaned _ quite  _ obnoxiously.

It doesn't take a genius to know Ferdinand wants to rant about the long day ahead of him, and maybe have Dorothea play with his hair. They'd been married for five years, she's keenly aware of what Ferdinand needs to destress. Dorothea closes her book, sets her glasses on the nightstand beside her bed, and begins running her fingers through his hair.

"Good evening, love."

Ferdinand grunts in response, shifting in the bed to rest his head in her lap.

"Long day?" A nod. Dorothea hums as her fingers continue their combing. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Another grunt. "Would you like me to do your hair?" A nod this time. 

He sits in front of Dorothea, craning his neck so he's in the correct position to let her fiddle with the strands. It's a lot shorter than it was during the war. He told her that he hadn't the time to properly tame it like he wanted to. It overgrew, and the war kept them all busy. Seeing as the war had ended, there was no reason to have it as long as it was - it was only an inconvenience. 

On the contrary, Dorothea had grown to love it. Braiding and untangling it had reminded her of her days at the opera. When she wasn't singing, she would braid her fellow singers hair, or tie it up in little bows or hair clips. Being married to a man with such fine hair had given her the luxury of reliving such childish glee. When he'd come to her asking to cut it similar to the academy days, she pouted and begged him to keep it the way it was. Ferdinand didn't budge - just crossed his arms and insisted it was for the best. Dorothea compromised with leaving a bit flowing past his chin, and Ferdinand had no choice but to accept that. 

Besides - no matter how much he insisted it wasn't true, they both knew the truth behind his feelings. 

Dorothea smiles to herself, admiring her gorgeous husband. His hair is like the sunset, orange sherbet, the Tabbies that would roam the monastery in search of food. It's growing out, and a swell of pride bubbles in her chest. 

"Your hair," she whispers, like it's a secret, "it's getting longer."

Ferdinand hums in acknowledgment. Dorothea overlaps the strands in her hand for a braid. She's glad that is so. She's missed the days they'd spend in each other's company, fiddling with each other's appearances. When their friendship had truly begun, Ferdinand had let her do his makeup. He didn't like his hair being touched, although. Dorothea at some point compared it to something sacred, and Ferdinand had agreed. Overdramatic. Ferdinand was overdramatic.

Months had passed before he'd allow her to pull his hair into a bun, or clip back hair that would stray into his eyes. 

_ "I allow you to do this because I have great trust in you, Dorothea,"  _ Ferdinand would remind her.

_ "Yes, yes, Ferdie. I know,"  _ she would respond, clipping the third flower pin into his hair.

And one night, when the nightmares win and Dorothea is wandering aimlessly through the monastery grounds, she realizes how beautiful Ferdinand  _ truly _ is. That night, he found her at the cathedral, praying to the goddess about the outcome of the war. He admitted that he also visited the cathedral on nights he couldn’t sleep. He listens to her grievances. He understands them. 

_ "I cannot end this war,"  _ Ferdinand said without looking up at her, " _ I have no jurisdiction over that - or anything, truly."  _ Dorothea sighs, about to tell him to forget it before he interrupts.

_ "However...if you would like,"  _ he said with a sigh,  _ "you may spend the rest of the night in my room. And you may have your way with my hair." _

She took him up on that offer, sitting in his room. And after talking about all the blood shed, she began to cry. She wasn’t made for all this fighting, and after watching their old friends fall so viciously, it began to haunt her. Ferdinand held her to his chest and told her that it would be alright. The war would end one day, and they would all live happily. In a world with no fighting. Dorothea believed him. 

When she looked up at him - into his eyes, it was as though every beautiful thing in the world had resided in their very depths. She tells him this the night they wed, and those very eyes well up in joy. Dorothea could get used to that.

Petra had once told her their love was timeless. Tales would regale children of the future as two powerful lovers who were unstoppable, but beloved by all. A songstress and her "Knight". Dorothea..didn't hate the sound of that. So long as they  _ both  _ were powerful.

When the braid finishes, she reaches to the nightstand to grab a clip from their drawer to tie it together. Ferdinand is beautiful in any form, and she'll scream it from the rooftop. Ferdinand has sung her praises countless times, and in return she has done the same.

She rubs his shoulders, and reaches forward to press a kiss to the side of his neck. When her head rests on his shoulder, Ferdinand smiles in response and rests his cheek against her head.

"Care to join me for tea in a bit?" Dorothea says.

"Why, I would love to," he hums.

"My blend or yours?"

"Yours."

Dorothea squeezes him in a hug. Before she prepares the kettle, she turns to him and says,

"You're beautiful, my Ferdie. I hope you know that." 

Ferdinand presses a kiss to her forehead. 

"And so are you, my rose."

**Author's Note:**

> hrhhjjh "your hair..its getting longer" was stuck in my head 4 days so i HAD to write it. i had to. i love u vievie :D  
> pls comment and kudos i eat that shit up ok thats it


End file.
